1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an audio player that is able to automatically select a music type mode according to ambient environment noise, and to an associated operating method for the audio player.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio players are widely used in daily life and work. A typical audio player normally plays music according to a music list stored therein by a user. The audio player sequentially plays songs in the music list according to the order of storage of the songs, or replays one or more songs selected by the user. However, when the local environment changes, such as from a quiet environment to a noisy environment, the user typically needs to manually reselect some quick-tempo songs (or, e.g., rock music) that are more suitable for listening to in the noisy environment. It is somewhat inconvenient for the user to have to change the music genre according to the change of environment.
What is needed, therefore, is an audio player which can overcome the described limitations.